


Breakfast

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torian has just found a new family, and normality is entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> uj’alayi - is a sweet Mandalorian cake. It really has a recipe and everything if you look online (people have invented them based on the description)

The bounty hunter was happy to have him, so Torian grabbed his kit, and the last of his Mandalorian rations, and joined the ship. Stowing his rations in the small kitchen he carefully set aside some of the sweet uj’alayi he had left from a few days before; hoping to have it for breakfast.

Ly’rae was reasonable about the food, she was neither over indulgent nor did she skimp on meals, her crew were well fed, and well cared for. She made it clear that while the ship was not the flashiest on the market, it was clean. Torian later found out that tradition mandated that the first ship for a Bounty Hunter in the Great Hunt was stolen - something he found oddly suited the ship they were on, and strangely reassured him that Ly would not actually purchase something with bad paint and whatever the smell in the engine room was..

There was only really two others on the crew when Torian joined. Mako, who had been there from the start; had helped steal the ship, had helped get the hunter into the Great Hunt; and Gault who was somewhat shady about where he came from to join the crew. Short of telling him that the hunter really was better than anyone else at her job, and that he knew from experience, Gault left everything else for Torian to make up himself. As a crew he found them odd; almost disjointed. While Ly pretty much tied the whole show together.

He admired the hunter, more than admired he admitted to himself, had done so from the moment he saw her and Mako approach the Mandalorian camp on Dromund Kaas. Then he had spent enough time with her on Taris to cement his feelings. Knowing she was in Mand'alor’s clan by adoption, meant he would have to walk carefully, he didn’t want to upset her place in the clans.

Yet he couldn’t help but watch her as she fought and moved.

Then one morning a week after he arrived, he served himself up some of his uj’alay and added a spiced caf. Mako was grinning at something on her datapad, humming to herself in the corner. He had taken to teasing her a little, falling into an easy big brother role. He had hidden one of her shoes the day before; and Mako had been less than amused.

Ly’rae called for a hand with something and he rushed off to help. Returning to the dining area, he saw Gault and Mako looking guilty - though he didn’t really know of what until he went to sit back where he had been eating.

“Okay, who took my breakfast?” Torian raised an eyebrow at Gault.

“Don’t look at me, boss’d break my… just no I didn’t.” Gualt shook his head.

Mako giggled, and Torian knew something was up. He sighed dramatically, intending to milk his hurt for all it’s worth.

“Well, I suppose I need to go hungry… or find a woman who can cook uj cake.”

“That’s what that was?” Mako said then clamped her hand over her mouth.

“I think I may have caught me a thief.” Torien, had snuck up behind Mako and tickled her.

Mako laughed.

“I would be happy to share my food Mako, but you could ask…”

“Well,” she grinned as Ly came into the room “I don’t really like sharing my shoes…”

“Call it even you two… wow what’s that amazing smell?” Ly sniffed at the air in the dining area “That is incredible.”

Ly’rae was an early riser, had already had breakfast. The smell was Torian’s spiced Caf, and he pulled the mix from the cupboard and handed it to her.

“Here you can try some.”he said glad to give her anything of his.

“Thanks.” she looked at the package confused for a moment. “I think you may have to make it.”

“Oh.” Torian laughed as he took it back “Let me do that.”

Finally, as he got to sit down and enjoy his breakfast and watch the Grand Champion drink her first spiced caf and really enjoy it, Torian felt like he had found his home, for the first time in years, he didn’t need to second guess his actions or justify his reasons for doing things. He had a place to belong, and family. He thought fondly of Mako as ner vod. His sister. Ly he had other ideas about which made him focus on his cake and blush just a little. 

Time would tell for sure, but joining the Grand Champion on her hunts was proving to be the best decision of his life.


End file.
